


[podfic] Meeting the Minister

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Harry Potter Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Meeting the Minister' by <b>magog-83</b> read aloud</p><p>The new Muggle Prime Minister meets the Minister for Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Meeting the Minister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting the Minister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177712) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



**Duration:** 32:01  
 **Song Credit:** _love songs_ by Anjulie  
 **Download** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?zaam6a4fb2uef3i)(12MB)

**Author's Note:**

> THE CUTEST! But also, really, REALLY funny. I love it when Merlin comes on strong; you go get your prime minister, magic man!


End file.
